1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many connectors, such as serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors, include a main body defining two threaded holes, and two screws fastened in the threaded holes. To assemble the connector to a connector interface of an electronic device, the screws are first disengaged from the threaded holes. When the connector is inserted into the connector interface, the screws extend through the corresponding threaded holes and engage in the electronic device. However, for manufacturers, fastening a number of screws in the threaded holes of the main bodies can be very time consuming and inconvenient for users.